Back to an Unwanted World
by PastelSiren
Summary: Episode 7 of "The Monopalous Series" Caitie goes back to her old life. Will Jaime finally learn Caities secret?


Episode 7: "The Monopalous Series"   
  
Title: Back to an Unwanted World   
  
Disclaimer: If its not familiar, its mine. (A/N: Hey. You guys are probably   
sick of my authors notes bynow. Sorry. Its kinda nessiscary. It's my way of   
feeling I'm communicateing with my readers! Well, any ways, Im really proud   
of how this series is coming out, even if others dont think to much of it.   
Im finaly writting again, and people are actually reading my work. Do you   
have any idea how exciteing that is. You guys should see me everytime I get   
a new post. So, just letting you know how appriciated you are, and if you   
leave your IM or E-mail, I will E-mail you personaly to thank you! Thanx   
again, and thank you Val again for posting my stories. I will never stop   
appreciateing it, and without further ado...)   
  
Episode 7:   
  
Back to an Unwanted World   
  
The sun shone through Caities window. Her mind was clear, and it felt good.   
She hadnt slept very well, but she had felt a lot better than she had the   
night before. She felt someone under her arms, and looked to find her   
sister sleeping next to her. She smiled. Caitie let loose her sister, and   
crawled out of bed.   
  
She was quietly getting dressed, when she heard something stumbling through   
the house. She crept out to find the source of the noise, but found her   
mother drunkenly falling in the front door. Caitie picked her mother up,   
and lead her to the couch and sat her down. Kathleen Roft laid down,   
moaning from her headaches. Caitie slipped a blanket over her mother, took   
her hand and sat by her side. She was kneeling on the ground, staring at   
her mothers beautiful face.   
  
Despite the fact she wished she had her mothers looks, she never wanted to   
be her mother. But she did love this women. And as she knelt by her side,   
she wished as hard as she could that her mother was only going through a   
stage of selfishness, and would come out of it soon, because right now,   
Caitie needed her mother more than ever. But tucking her in, made Caitie   
feel like she was the mother, tucking in her child. Thats how Caitie saw   
her mother. A child. Caitie felt like she was raisingtwo children, and she   
desperately wanted, just once, for someone to raise her. To hold her at   
night when she was scared. To be there for her when this disease she had   
would start driving her crazy.   
  
But she new she had to rid herself of these thoughts. Tomorrow she was   
going back to school. Back into a world that really didnt matter to her   
now. A world she didnt care much for. And even so, she had to go back to a   
world, where she would have to face everyone, and she was just too tired to   
handle it.   
  
Friday   
  
A whole week had gone by. Somehow, both Caitie and Val had managed to avoid   
Jaime. He couldnt even catch Val on duty because she had volunteered to do   
inventory. This only made Jaime more suspicious. And since he didnt know   
where Caitie lived, he would have to pay Val a visit.   
  
Val had been spending a lot of time with Caitie that week, and they spent   
every moment trying to think of a way to raise money for Caities surgery.   
Having Val with her, gave Caitie hope. She evenhad a small thought that she   
might make it. But she could feel herself getting sick. So she had dragged  
Val to the meeting with Dr. Keller, and Val learned all the procedures on   
how to take care of Caitie when she would have certain side effects.   
  
Caitie was grateful for Val, and the two of them were getting closer than   
ever. They werent aware of how rough the future would be though, even   
though everything was so great at the moment.   
  
Friday night Val and her family were watching a movie when Jaime knocked on   
her door. Brook answered, and came back informing Val. Val tried to make up   
an excuse to get him to leave, but Jaime wasnt going anywhere until he new   
what was going on with Caitie. Val couldnt take it anymore.So she told  
Jaime how to get to Caities. She new Caitie would kill her, but Jaime   
needed to know the truth.   
  
So he hopped on his motorcycle and headed down to a part of town he had   
only passed through once.   
  
Caitie, Rheayn and their mother were also watching a movie together, eating   
T.V dinners, when the phone rang. Caitie picked it up. "Val?"   
  
"Hi Caitie. Look, Im really sorry, but I had no other choice."   
  
"What Val?"   
  
"Jaime came over and"   
  
"Val, you didnt tell him?"   
  
"No, no I didnt, but Caitie, he needs to know, so I told him how to get to   
your house."   
  
"Val, thats even worse. I cant have him see my house."   
  
"Caitie, he wouldnt leave, and he knows something up, and I didnt want it   
to slip. It was all I could do."   
  
"Well talk about this later Val. Right now, I need to figure out how to   
stop Jaime from seeing my house, and whats more how to tell him."   
  
"O.K, just relax, and tell him the truth. And Caitie, its going to be O.K."   
  
"O.K. Bye Val."   
  
"Bye Caitie."   
  
Caitie was waiting outside for Jaime. She waited in front of the trees so   
he couldnt see her house. A few minutes later, she heard the roar of an   
engine, and there was no mistake who it was. Sure enough, a single head   
light blasted its rays down Caities street. It had just gotten dark, and   
his lights lit up the whole street.   
  
"Val call you?" He asked as he set his helmet on his handle bars.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"O.K, Look, Im not going to beat around the bush. I want a straight answer   
Caitie. Whats going on?"   
  
Caitie stared for a minute.   
  
"Nothing." She chimed, and put a huge fake smile on her face.   
  
"Nothing? Right Caitie." He said sarcastically.   
  
"Really, Im fine." Well, that was almost the half truth. Nothing bad has   
happened yet. Ah Caitie, thats crap. Just tell him.   
  
"Caitie, hello, um, this is Jaime remember? Your best friend here? Theres   
nothing you need to hide from me that I wouldnt understand!"   
  
"Jaime, everythings O.K."  
  
"Caitie thats bull. I know it, and you know it. Why have you been avoiding   
me all week? Why have you been sad all week."   
  
"I havent been sad."   
  
"Caitie, This whole week, I didnt see you smile a real smile at all, I   
didnt hear you make a smart alecremark about anything, and youve been   
completely gone in all your classes. You just stare and stare out the   
window all period, that is, if you even bother to show up."   
  
"Look Jaime, I appreciate your concern and everything, but I dont think you   
need to be pin pointing every little thing I did wrong this week" Caities   
voice started to sound angry and agitated.   
  
"Caitie, I wasnt" he tried to explain, but Caitie cut him off getting   
defensive,   
  
"And further more, if there was anything wrong with me, I dont think its   
any of your business. If I wanted to tell you, I would. I dont need you   
hassling me Jaime. I dont need this crap from you. So I would appreciate   
it, if you would hop back up on you little bike, and leave this house. I   
didnt want you here in the first place, and you didnt ask to come over.   
Good night."   
  
She flipped her hair as she snapped her body turning around. Jaime stould   
frozen as he tried to accumulate what had just happened, (ha ha, I used a   
big word. Hee hee!)   
  
He started to follow after her, but stopped. His thoughts were running   
around in his head, as he paced back and forth. Something was wrong with   
Caitie. Why was she treating him like this? This isnt Caitie! He kept   
deciding to follow after her, but then changed his mind. Over and over   
until finally he couldnt handle it anymore. He quickly headed back towards   
his motorcycle, placed his helmet back on his head, and sped off.   
  
Caitie watched through the bushes. Tears gracefully flowed down her face.   
Oh Jaime. Im so sorry. I dont know what to do. There is something wrong   
Jaime. Im dying. Please. Understand. Oh god Jaime I need you.   
  
Jaime could hear Caities voice in his head. He could feel her tears. He   
wanted to turn back. He new she needed him So he did. He drove back to her   
house. He was mad she wouldnt tell him, but if she needed him, he was going   
to be there.   
  
Caitie couldnt handle it. So she ran off. She took to the streets. Not   
exactly sure where she was going. Anywhere. Anywhere but here. She just   
ran, and ran. Till she found herself under a set of long metal bleachers.   
  
Jaime pulled up into Caities drive way. He thought her house had an olden   
day look. He kind of likedit. He knocked on the door and it was answered by   
a small little girl, that looked a lot like Caitie, but her features were   
more delicate. They reminded him of a princess. Yes, she looked like a   
little princess. An older figure came up behind the young girl, and she   
resembled the young one perfectly. He saw a little Caitie in her, but also,   
a big difference.   
  
"Can I help you?" The older women asked giving Jaime a flirtatious smile.   
  
"Um, Im looking for Caitie."   
  
"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Well, Caitie went outside about 20 minutes   
ago, and never came back in."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Why wouldnt I be? Im not deaf, and Im not blind. Any ways, you could come   
in for a cup of coffee or something and wait for her if youd like."   
  
"No. Thats fine thanks."   
  
"O.K, come back anytime." She looked him up and down before turning back   
into her house.   
  
Jaime turned and walked away, not really noticing the way the women had   
been staring at him. He walked back towards his bike, but was interrupted   
by a small sad voice. "She wont tell me."   
  
"Tell you what?" Jaime asked as he turned around anxious to hear what this   
little girl had to say. Her voice was so mournful and depressing, it made   
him want to pick her up and hold her in his arms till he was sure nothing   
would ever hurt her.   
  
"The answer."   
  
"The answer to what?"   
  
"Is Caitie going to die?"   
  
(UUUUUUUUU huuu huuu. Suspenseful! Whats going to happen? How will Jaime   
react to this? Well, I guess you just going to have to wait. Sorry! Any   
ways. If your one of the people who follows my series, please tell me what   
you think of it so far. Do you like it? Hate it? Whats your favorite story,   
parts? What would you like to see in it? You can post it, or E-mail me,   
Siren eyes00@aol.com or IM me. Just Siren eyes00. Thanx for all my   
wonderful reviews!!!! Watch out for the next chapter. Havent really got a   
title yet, but I might call it, "After the Rain" SO keep an eye out.) 


End file.
